Snowed In
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: The Othersiders snowed in a haunted hotel. Just read it. :D


**Um, well...I got the snow idea from a song (Avalanch by Marie Digby)...even though it doesn't snow very often in Southern California. The rest of this kinda played out in my head and this is what came of all the candy I've consumed trying to stay up late; and it worked! It is 12:23 AM on November 1st lol...well enjoy! =]**

* * *

"Where seriously snowed in?!?!" Zack asked, a gear pack on his back.

"Wait a minute," Sam said from between Riley and Jackie, "we're snowed in a haunted location."

"It's not necessarily haunted until we make a decision." Riley responded, being skeptical as usual. But the group had experienced so much evidence that was already considered credible. A creaking noise from the floor above them.

"Okay I don't like this now." KC whispered, grabbing onto Riley's arm.

"Okay, well we need a plan." Jackie said, realizing that they weren't getting out of this haunted hotel anytime soon.

"I guess we're gonna have to make do with this place tonight." Riley said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did you not here what I said earlier?" Jackie asked, her voice shaky.

"We can't do anything else." Riley replied. There was a long silence that was broken by a tapping noise from one of the windows. KC tightened her grip and hid her head in Riley's shoulder.

"That was probably just the trees outside." Riley responded.

"I still can't believe we have to stay at a haunted hotel for one night." Zack said, staring blindly ahead of him in the darkness.

"Guys we need our sleep. Let's just get settled." Jackie said, turning towards the stairs that led up to the hotel rooms. Riley put his arm around KC and helped her up the stairs, followed by Zack and Sam. It didn't take long for KC to realize that she would barely be able to spend the night at a haunted hotel let alone in a room alone. She shuffled across the floor, following the group who slowly broke away into separate rooms. When KC and Riley had reached the end of the hallway Riley turned around confused. KC knew what he was going to ask. She quickly answered his question without letting him ask it.

"Riley, you seriously don't expect me to stay in a room alone at a haunted hotel?"

"No, I don't. But..." he started to say, but KC interrupted him.

"Riley, I want to be with you. Please. This is too much for me."

Riley shoulders let down and he sighed. He led KC into the room and lied down with her inside of his arms. KC was able to breathe a little easier knowing that Riley was with her. She gently shifted her hands so that the overlapped Riley's.

"KC?" Riley asked, looking down at her.

"Riley." KC said, and let her mind gently fall into dreams. In the darkness Riley smiled and closed his eyes.

A furious banging came from somewhere. KC stirred in her sleep and then shot her eyes open. She felt Riley's grip adjust and then felt his chest move up. KC looked in confusion at the strange area. She heard a zipping sound and realized she was in a tent. KC looked up in fear.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Red Cross Center." An unfamiliar voice called. KC ignored the information the unidentified man gave. She was more focused on the surroundings. Heavy blankets, heat lamps, more blankets. She brought her mind back to reality when she heard the zipping noise again, only shorter.

"What is with this place?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? The Search and Rescue team found us, but they couldn't wake us up. We were being treated for hypothermia." Riley replied. KC looked at Riley and noticed how pale his face was.

"Wow. Hypothermia? That bad?" KC asked starring back down at the blankets that covered her legs.

"I guess." Riley responded, pulling KC closer to him. She enjoyed the warmth.

"Man, it's cold." KC replied suddenly. She met eyes with Riley who stared into her eyes. He pressed his cool lips gently against hers, sending a flow of energy between both of them. When they broke apart, KC pressed her head into Riley's chest.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked worriedly.

"I'm freezing, but inside sparks are flying." KC replied. Riley pulled her closer and wrapped adjusted his arms so that she pulled next to him. After a few seconds, the coolness that shoot through KC ended.

"You okay?" Riley asked again.

"I'm just fine now that I'm closer to you. " KC replied, wrapping her arms around Riley.

"I feel the same way." Riley responded, pressing his lips against hers again.


End file.
